The Tip of the Iceberg!
The Tip of the Iceberg! is a Afterlife-themed 3D CGI Computer-animated Pokemon-inspired Fantasy-adventure movie. The Movie was inspired on the Arts by Deviantart artist PSI-freak Sequel *Metropolis! Plot Joe the Napoleon's rival dies and becomes a Mudkip, only chances to save the Afterlife (looks like Sydney at Night) populated by Pokemons - he must they must held a Biggest World Cup Auto Race in Arctic Circle-like snowy land. Credits *Production Company: Animal Logic, and 20th Century Fox *Distributor: 20th Century Fox *Directed by Guillermo del Toro *Produced by Satoshi Tajiri *Music composed by Nigel Westlake *Country: USA and Australia *Others More TCF_logo.png|20th Century Fox CTNE_32.jpg|Animal Logic Trivia *the City of Afterlife looks the same of Sydney, NSW, Australia during Night Sydney_Harbour_night_skyline.jpg|Afterlife (Inspired by Sydney at Night) Voice Talents *TBA as Joe, 23-years old Napoleon's rival. *Josh Keaton as Napoleon, 21 Years Old Guy and was a Main Protagonist (same voice as Spyro from Skylanders) *Miley Cyrus as Pina, 22 Years Old Napoleon's Girlfriend (same voice as Miley Stewart from Hannah Montana) *Tone Loc as The Chandler, The Human god *Tommy Lee Jones as Entei, the Pokemon God and ruler of "Amnesia" *Christina Applegates as Vulpix, the Pokemon Goddess and ruler of "Memories" *James McAvoy as Markie McChespin the Chespin (same voice as Arthur from "Arthur Christmas"), a Chespin, Jane McChespin's Husband, Napoleon's Best friend in Afterlife and was a Deuteragonist. *Anne-Marie Duff as Jane McChespin the Chespin, Markie McChespin's Chespin wife *TBA as Alexander, a Quilladin and Markie's friend *Hugo Weaving as Theodore, a Chesnaught butler *Cody Cameron as Pipsqueak, a Jynx (same voice as Barry from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2") *Bill Hader as Mr. Mime the Mr. Mime, a Mr. Mime (same voice as Flint Lockwood from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1-2") *Kristen Schaal as TBA *Avril Lavigne as TBA *TBA as Drillbur Husband *TBA as Drillbur Wife *TBA as Excadril Husband *TBA as Excadril Wife *TBA as Floatzel Husband *TBA as Floatzel Wife *TBA as Buizel Husband *TBA as Buizel Wife *TBA as Snivy Husband *TBA as Snivy Wife *TBA as Mienfoo Husband *TBA as Mienfoo Wife *TBA as Greninja Husband *TBA as Greninja Wife *All the Pokemons (Others) *Selena Gomez as Nurse Joy, one of only three humans who assist Pokemons in Afterlife and she is based on "Nurse Joy". *Emily Osment as Officer Jenny, one of only three humans who assist Pokemons in Afterlife and she is based on "Officer Jenny". *TBA as Professor Oliver, one of only three humans who assist Pokemons in Afterlife. *TBA others/many more 1360450379.mareckirawr_chespin_2.png|Markie and Jane's looks The Book of Life Official Trailer (2014) Zoe Saldana, Channing Tatum HD(1).jpg|Thomas The Chubb-Chubbs(1).jpg|Thomas' minions screaming Candleman.jpg|The Chandler (God) 1361239349.mareckirawr_en_garde.png|Markie and Jane's another looks Soundtrack *"The Tip of the Iceberg " by Owl City Scores The scores are composed by Nigel Westlake. Trailer song *TBA Category:Animal Logic Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Pokemon Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:The Tip Of The Iceberg Category:Sequel Category:Sequels